board8fandomcom-20200216-history
SenorHouseMouse
The SenorHouseMouse Tale I'm not exactly proud of this... I was sort of a jerk and should probably apologize. It's still a hell of a story, though... just like Incidents in the Life of a Slave Girl was. I went to Wendy's (mine has computers in it) last Sunday. I got a Baconator and decided to go to board 8. I just entered the URL and saw someone else (Resurrected Spit) had an account already logged in. I jumped at the chance. I made a topic called "This guy left his account open" and asked what I should do. They asked if there were any interesting active messages and stuff like that. Whatever. So then I decided I'd use his account to be a total ass. I'd flame people and censor bypass. For instance, I called LHG a ****head except I transposed 2 letters. I made a topic called "You guys are all morons" which had the body of something along the lines of "im 13 not 12 btw" from bemanistyle. Eventually, that led to 300+ posts of nothing but "no u" and variants there of. I logged out of his account for some reason, and joined the no u-fest like I had nothing to do with the topic. SO. He got suspended and later that day I got purgatory for something completely different. That didn't stop me from going to Board Eight 3 and talking about it. They were all "Whatchu talkin bout?" and I linked them to the original topics. Panic Button made an account and asked what I was talking about. I didn't realize at the time that I had never heard of him. So I explain to him that I hijacked his account after he left it open. Nothing happened for a while... And then Resurrected Spit showed up at BE3. He was friggin' crazy, making death threats and saying stuff like "Oh, so you live near (street)?" He sent some scary-ass emails and PM's, some of which said "I will find you, you watch your ****ing back" and "I know about where you live" and "I WILL make you pay". He and Panic Button were banned from BE3 and things went as normal... I googled ResurrectedSpit because I wanted to find out as much as I could about him... he lives in my city and he's threatening me. So I found out that his GameFAQs home is at the Animal Crossing: Wild World Social Board (ACWWSB), and also at the Return of the Mutant Camel message board. So nearly the entirety of BE3 started an invasion. Around this time, a bunch of ACWWSB'ers started showing up at BE3 and just lurking. They didn't do anything particularly useful... the just sort of read. We banned them and made it so that guests couldn't post and basically did whatever we could to insulate ourselves. The BE3'ers posted in Panic Button's ATTN: Camel topic, which was the thing that told RS that I hijacked his account. Everyone went nuts, making fun of RS's paranoia that I actually HACKED into his account and could therefore see EVERYTHING he had. At one point, Ryoko posted "yeah but i seriously doubt anybody, let alone a 15 year old boy, is going to be casually browsing through someone's credit report between bites of a baconator". Everybody got suspended for the incident and it basically ended there. Category:Users